The present invention relates to a holder of a glass door and particularly a top holder for a tempered glass door with adjustable fastening positions to anchor the glass door to increase application versatility.
A conventional reinforced and tempered glass door for shops and stores generally includes a plurality of tempered glass panels. FIG. 1 illustrates a glass door which consists of five glass panels 1, i.e. a left panel, a right panel, a top panel and two door panels. The door panels are coupled with corner transom fittings 2 for anchoring and opening use. Assembly and installation of the glass panels 1 and the corner transom fittings 2 usually requires several people. Referring to FIG. 2, each corner transom fitting 2 generally consists of two symmetrical seats 3, matching pads 4, washers 5 and fastening bolts 6 for clamping the glass panel 1. To install the corner transom fitting 2 on the glass panel 1, several people should be on site for help. Some hold the glass panels 1 on the side and top, others hold the seats 3 and necessary tools to do fastening The installation job takes a lot of manpower and is tedious and cumbersome. With increasing labor costs and growing awareness of labor benefits, and fierce competition on the market and decreasing profit margins, how to perform same kind of work with less manpower is essential to increase profit and market competitiveness. On glass door assembly and installation, there is still room for improvement.
In order to resolve the foregoing disadvantages, Applicant has disclosed a design and obtained a U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,909, entitled: xe2x80x9cCorner transom fitting for framesless tempered glass doorxe2x80x9d. It mainly includes a seat with two sections. The seat consists of three pieces. It may be assembled and installed by a few people to reduce labor costs.
However it still has some drawbacks, notably:
1. The components have to be made by molds. Production cost becomes higher.
2. The tempered glass must have holes formed thereon for installation. The holes must be located and made precisely. Once drilled and formed, they cannot be changed. However, when a plurality of glass panels are assembled and installed, they always, have gaps of various sizes among them. As the apertures on the seats of the corner transom fittings also are fixed, it is difficult to accurately install the corner transom fitting on the tempered glass panels.
The primary object of the invention is to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above. The invention employs cylindrical vertical rods, transverse rods and a pivotal strut that are made without using molds, thus can greatly reduce production cost. They can be fabricated rapidly by lathe machining. The vertical rods have transverse holes and step holes to provide bi-directional fastening so that the invention may be switched between the right side and the left side to increase flexibility and interchangeability. As a result, production and warehousing costs and space can be reduced. Moreover, the holes on the vertical rods have a greater diameter than the fastening bolts so that the invention may be accurately, installed on the tempered glass panels even if there are gaps of various sizes occurred to the tempered glass panels.
To achieve the foregoing object, the invention includes a pivotal strut assembly and an anchor assembly that consists of a plurality of anchor means and anchor disks. The pivotal strut assembly further includes a first vertical rod, a first transverse rod and a pivotal strut. The anchor assembly includes a second vertical rod, a third vertical rod and a second transverse rod. The rods and strut are made from cylindrical bars without the need of molds, Thus fabrication cost can be greatly reduced. In addition, the vertical rods and the pivotal strut may be switched between the left side and the right side to increase flexibility and interchangeability. This also helps to decrease production and warehousing costs and space.